Iris
Sister Iris(アイリス; Airisu) is one of the female protagonists in the fanfiction Highschool DxD: Black, being first introduced during the events of Volume 3. She's the descendent of Pope Sylvester II and his succubus/concubine Meridiana, and a A-rank exorcist of the local Church in Kuoh. Appearance Iris has the appearance of a fair-skinned, beautiful young woman, with long pink hair of a lighter tone covered by her veil, and lilac-colored eyes. As a nun of the church, iris wears the typical habit, consisting of a tunic, covered by a scapular, and a veil, light sandals, stockings and a brooch with a cross-like symbol engraved on it. After enrolling in Kuoh academy, she now uses the typical uniform of white lined shirt with black skirt and ribbon-tie, with a silver cross hanging around her neck. Personality History Iris was born as the daughter of the local Kuoh priest and a succubus descendent of the Pope Sylvester II and his concubine Meridiana. TBA. Powers & Abilities Immense strength -''' 'Magic seals -' Like any exorcist, Iris can create paper seals that can either bless or curse an individual, which different results depending on level and power of the said seals. 'Succubus Magic -' As a succubus, Iris is well adept in a large variety of empathy manipulation magics, more commonly in one that affect love and affection levels. *'Energy Feeding -' Due to her succubus physiology, Iris requires physical contact with another being of the opposing sex in order to replenish her energy. Apparently, it is more effective if both of them are completely nude and sleeping next to each other, as she often sleeps in the nude with Zenjirou. *'''Shape-shifting - She has the ability to shape-shift from her usual form into a Lolita form or a more mature Onee-san(big sister) form. *'Memory Alteration': Succubus Sage mode By concentrating her Succubi heritage with holy power, Iris gathered enough demonic energy to awaken a form named Succubus Sage Mode('サキュバス仙人モード; Sakyubasu sen'nin mōdo''). In this form, she turns into an adult version of herself with larger breast, horns and both her wings and tail, and not only can access even more powerful succubus, demonic and even holy techniques, like summoning and improved magic runes, but also dragonic techniques from her sleeping with Zenjirou, like fire breath and dragonification. She can also save energy in order to maintain such shape or later use. * '''Dress Break( ), also known as Clothes Collapse, is a spell inspired the one used by Issei Hyoudou. It has the ability to strip people of their clothing by touching the clothes by touching them and placing a magic circle upon them. Aside from clothing, it can also remove any magic covering the body as well. * Bilingual( ) -''' also known as '''Breast Translation, another spell based on the one used by Issei Hyoudou. An area-effect spell that causes women's breasts to speak, revealing their thoughts and plans and allowing Iris and her allies to come up with counters or defenses. Holy immunity -''' As both the decendent of Pope Sylvester II and a nun of the Church, Iris is largely unaffected by a lot of Holy objects. Other then her own holy immunity, people in her proximity are also unaffected by holy objects, such as holy water, crosses and passages from the bible. '''Flight - As a half-succubus, Iris can fly using her wings, which retract back into her body when not in use. Equipment Dreamlike Curse Dreamlike Curse( ), also known as the Cursed Illusionary of dreams, is Iris' sacred gear from her human heritage, previously used by the Hero faction member Marsilio ficino. It has the ability to cast almost life-like illusions of herself, people and objects and create barriers. Pastel Succubus Traumfresser Pastel Succubus Traumfresser( ), german for Pastel Succubus Dream-eater, also known as Delicate Succubus and Imaginary Light Devourer, is a technique created by Iris that combines the her Sacred Gear's and Succubus' powers. By using Dreamlike curse to cast a large barrier around her, Iris is able to use her succubus powers to see into the dreams of everyone inside her barrier, and bring them to life using illusions. Paraselene Utopia Trivia * Iris's images, appearance and name is based on Iris from the Fire Force series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Hybrids (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black)